Cat's Wedding
by jokerwrites
Summary: Summary: Cat's cousin Stacy was getting married. So she decided to enlist Andree's help to perform an original song at the reception.


Title: Cat's cousin's wedding

A/N: This is the first time I've ever actually written fan fiction so please bear with me if my grammar is bad please read and review it let me know if you think.

Summary: Cat's cousin Stacy was getting married. So she decided to enlist Andree's help to perform an original song at the reception.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the songs mentioned in this story. This story alone is my creation.

Cat's point of view

It's been one week since me and Andre started working on this song. My cousin Stacy wanted us to sing three songs, all three of which were our choices. Me and Andre wrote a song entitled "put your hearts up" and we decided to sing it as a duet, Andre has an amazing voice plus he is a talented musician. Andre and I have been friends for over two and a half years. We used to write songs together all the time, but since Tori started coming to Hollywood arts we haven't spent much time jamming together as we used to. It's okay though I'm not jealous or anything, me and Tori hang out a lot together too.

"Little Red" Andre asked me jarring me from my thoughts. "So what other songs do you think we should perform." I thought for a moment then I said, "how about '365 days' and the world I knew by Jordin Sparks." "Not bad choices Little Red, with your voice they won't know the difference between you and Jordin Sparks ," Andre said. I blushed a little but he didn't even notice. "we got to do this more often it won't be long before we graduate and everybody starts on their own careers. You singing and acting, me singing and writing music, Jade directing and writing, Beck acting, Tori singing and acting, and Robbie? What does Robbie want to do?" "You're one of his best friends and you don't know." I laughed. "He's not a bad actor he could do that, but I don't think he wants to be a ventriloquist cause he doesn't even consider Rex to be a puppet. But the guy's got talent." "This one time my brother tried to take a puppet from a street performer but it turns out he wasn't a street performer and it wasn't a puppet he was actually a midget. He was almost arrested for kidnapping." I said.

"Yeah that reminds me, is he going to be in the wedding I know you're a bridesmaid so is he going to be an usher or something?" He asked. "No Stacy told my brother all she wanted him to do was sit quietly and smile." I said. "How long do you think he'll be able to do that." He asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't know but she said that if he can make it to the reception she give him a treat." Andre erupted with laughter. "Sounds like this shindig is going be really fun I'm happy that I got invited, but shouldn't you be bringing _a real, _you know, date." He asked. I sighed, "I decided to take a little break from dating." "Why Little Red I bet the guys are practically beating down the doors to ask you out." He countered. "I don't know. It just hasn't been working out for me lately." He laughed a little, "Yeah, I kind of know what you mean, I've been in a slump myself. But you can never stop looking." He said with another laugh. "I know Robbie would've loved to accompany you to this wedding. And I could've just met up with you at the reception." He said. Looking down at the floor I asked, "Does that mean that you don't want to go with me." "Are you kidding Little Red any guy would love to spend time with you even if they just hanging out with you as friends. You're the type of person who brightens everyone's world." "Aww. you're so sweet." I said hugging him tightly. He smiled and said, "Don't start nothing you can't finish now." We both laughed. "Well it's getting late. So I'm going to bounce I'll see you at school on Monday." He said. I walked him to the door and let him out, "night, Andre see you at school Monday."

I thought about what Andre had said, Robbie would have loved to come to the wedding with me but I didn't like him that way. He was just a good friend, and me going with him would've made things awkward between us. Not to mention the fact that he has life-size cardboard stand-ups of me, that was kind of creepy. I didn't feel like going down that road.

Andre's point of view

Me and Cat have been hanging out a lot working on the performance for her cousin's wedding, I love singing with her. I love singing with all the girls, well not Trina because her voice makes my head hurt. I know it's a family thing but I can't wish all the guys could come it's been so long since Cat and I did a duet together. I think our voices blend well together and the song choices were awesome. No chizz Cat, Tori, and Jade are some of the best singers I've ever known.

We're all sitting together at lunch the Friday before the wedding. I have my keyboard out on the table and me and Cat are going over our performance. "You guys sound amazing." Beck says. "Not too shabby Harris," says Jade. "Cat you sound amazing," says Robbie, "you too Andre." He added. "I wish I could come to the wedding too," says Tori. "You two are going to look so cute together. Andre in your little tux and Cat in her bridesmaid dress. Take lots of pictures." Tori added. I roll my eyes thinking to myself _it's not like it's a real date it's just a friend helping out another friend_. As Cat squeals, and says that her cousin has a professional photographer and he was going to make a DVD of the entire wedding and reception and that she's going to get a copy so she can show everyone. "Really," Tori shouted. "Really" Cat said while clapping her hands. "I'll call you as soon as I get the DVD" she added. "Yay" Jade said in a monotone sarcastic voice.

It's 10 o'clock in the morning on Saturday when I arrived at the Valentine home to pick up Cat. I rang the doorbell and I could hear Cat and her mom talking. "Be there 1 min." I hear my cheery hyperactive friend scream. She opens the door with her makeup all done wearing her bridesmaid dress and asked if I was ready to go. Truth be known I don't know how long I stood there with my mouth open in aw of her beauty before I finally was able to form words.

Cat's point of view

Andres is standing at the door staring at me. "What's wrong is there something on my face," I asked. "No no," he stuttered. "You look absolutely beautiful today. Not that you don't look beautiful everyday, I mean." He sighed. Trying to find the right words to say. I giggled a little not thinking I'd have that effect on him. "I know what you meant. You look great too. Now let's go before we're late." I say dragging him away from the door before my mother can chime in on what just happened. We drive to the church in comfortable silence. Every now and then, when we stopped at a traffic light I could see him glance over at me. When we make it to the church he got out and walked around to my side of the car to open my door and to let me out. "What a gentleman," I giggle. I saw the other bridesmaids so I told Andre to go ahead inside while I check to see if my cousin is ready.

Andre's point of view

I walked into the church and a young boy, he's probably about 14, asked if I was a friend of the bride or friend of the groom. "Actually I don't know either, actually here with one of the bridesmaids umm…" I hear your voice from behind me say, "Jason this is Andre he's Cat's date." I turned to see Ms. Rosemary Valentine, Cat's mom, standing behind me. Before I had a chance to correct her she introduces me to Jason. Cat's little cousin and brother of the bride. He directs me to the bride side of the church and I take a seat. The wedding ceremony was truly beautiful they spared no expense but I found myself focusing solely on Cat and how beautiful she looked. I found my mind screaming at me_, how did you not realize how beautiful she was. What's wrong with you man are you blind. _I had always considered Cat to be attractive, actually all the girls were attractive even Trina. But it takes more than just good looks, I guess I can thank Hope for that revelation. I was shaken from my thoughts by the applause of the guests as the groom kissed the bride. My eyes instantly looked towards Cat, who was so happy that a single tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

I waited for Cat to finished taking pictures so we can head over to the reception together, however, she ended up pulling me over to take pictures with her excitedly yelling that we promised Tori we would take a lot of them. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile when she grabbed onto my arm. At the reception Ms. Valentine had already introduced me as Cat's date. One of her cousins, a cute girl with brown hair about our age, stated that I couldn't be here with Cat because I was too normal. I raise an eyebrow, "what's that supposed to me?" She looked at me with a smile, "Don't get me wrong I love Cat. She's my cousin I die for her. But she's just so weird." I thought for a second before responding to her comment. "I'm lucky to be here with her she's truly an amazing person if she wasn't around our group of friends would probably fall apart. She is one of the most kind and gentle people I've ever met my entire life." Before I had a chance to listen to the girl's response a soft hand pulled on mine and I heard a beautiful voice say "Andre it's time for us to perform." Then I was whisked away to the stage by Cat.

Cat's point of view

I saw Andre talking to my cousin Chloe, I loved Chloe but she could be really mean sometimes, really, really mean. When I heard her talking to Andre I felt saddened by what she said. _What was that supposed to mean? _But before I could say anything Andre a spoke the words on my mind. I couldn't help but blush at his response to her comments. There is no way I'm going to let anything she says get to me; now is my time to shine, I thought pulling Andre onto the stage. I grab one of the microphones, "my name is Cat and this is Andre. And we're going to perform three songs in honor of my cousin Stacy's big day."

The music starts playing:

Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeahIf we give a little love, maybe we can change the world,You think you're so small, like you're itty bitty,Just one match in the lights of the city,Walkin' by strangers on the side of the street, like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet like,You think you're never gonna make your mark, sit back and watch the world while it falls apart like,out of sight, out of mind like, It's just a waste of time,Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah Yeah,If We Give A Little Love, Maybe We Can Change The WorldI Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah,Hey Yeah Yeah, Sing it if you with me,All you boys and all you girls,Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah,If We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The WorldWish in a well, shooting star in the sky,We can do anything if we try, cant resurrect Ghandi Can't resurrect King,But if we put our heads together we can do anything like,You don't have to be a billionare, You don't have to have much to show how much you care like,Give a wink, give a kiss, like, give a little happiness, like, like, like,[Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah YeahIf We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The WorldI Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah YeahSing it if you with me All you boys and all you girlsLet me see you put your hearts up, yeahLet me see you put your hearts up, yeahIf We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The WorldDon't let them bring you down-down down-down,Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,And get up and love now-love now,And get up and love now-love now,Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,Don't let them bring you down-down down-down,And get up and love now-love now,And get up and love now-love now,Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah YeahIf We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The WorldI Said Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah Hey Yeah YeahSing it if you with me All you boys and all you girlsLet me see you put your hearts up, yeahLet me see you put your hearts up, yeahIf We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The WorldLet me see you put your hearts up, yeahLet me see you put your hearts up, yeahIf We Give A Little Love Maybe We Can Change The WorldHey Yeah Yeah Yeahnext we song "365 days," then we ended with me singing 'The World I Knew" by Jordin sparks while Andre playing piano. When we finished our performance the room exploded with applause I ran over to Andre and hugged him around the neck. After speaking with friends and family it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. And I was the lucky Kitty to catch it. YES that means I'm next in line to get married. I ran to show Andre that I had caught the bouquet but he was being taken away but some of the other men at the wedding. When next I saw him I ask what had happened. He told me that they were throwing the garter and that some lucky stiff had caught. I giggled a lot and asked. "Aren't you a little young to be worried about catching the garter." He responded, "I'm a few months older than you and your holding onto the bouquet." We laughed then we went and mingled with all the other guests at the reception until it was time to go home.

Andre walked me to the door. I apologize to him if any of my family members asked him any weird questions are made him feel uncomfortable. He just laughed it off. "No not at all. I had a blast, your family's really nice they made to feel like I was one of them their own." He said. My mind instantly thought that they would love for you to be part of our family, or I would love for us to be a family. I shook those thoughts of my mine and smiled at him as I smelled the bouquet. Maybe it was a sign that we were meant to be together. Maybe I should ask him out right now. I was pulled back into reality by the feeling of soft lips pressed against mine. Before I realized it I place my hands around his neck dropping the bouquet on the ground. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes, after 2mins of kiss. Then I realize I had dropped bouquet on the ground and bent down to pick it up at the same time as he did. Our eyes locked again and a flirtatious grin appeared on his face. I respond to one of my own and picked up the bouquet the smelled it again. I open up the door and told him 'Good tonight' the huge smile on my face. "Good tonight my Little Red," He responded. I closed the door, "that was amazing," I shouted forgetting he was on the other side of the door. I ran upstairs to call Jade and tell her everything that had happened.

Andre's point of view 

As I started to walk away I heard Cat scream "that was amazing." I couldn't help but smile in agreement. It's true what they say about dynamite coming in small packages, cause with that one kiss Little Red managed to completely blow my mind. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the garter I had caught at the wedding. Thinking to myself _yeah some lucky stiff_. I placed it back in my pocket and took out my cell phone to update my profile: Andre Harris loves weddings. MOOD: no words can describe it. ;)

I thought to myself as I started my car to drive away. _You started it. You better finish it. _Can't wait to see my Little Red again. Next time I'm going to ask her out on a real date.

END.


End file.
